


Quintessence Injection

by nighttjar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Haggar's Experiments, Inappropriate Use of Quintessence, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Wrecked Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttjar/pseuds/nighttjar
Summary: Haggar captured Keith and decided to run some experiments with Quintessence. And tentacles.





	Quintessence Injection

Keith didn’t remember how he came to be here - or when, or why, for that matter. However, he was acutely aware of the stench invading his airstream, and his own moans and gasps rendering him incapable of breathing through his mouth.

Long slimy appendages were caressing every inch of his body; trailing his ribs, pumping his thighs, circling around his neck, and cupping the back of it like a lover would.

Keith threw his hips forward and mewled happily into the air, his eyes blind aside from the purple haze that lied thick in the air.

The smell came from that mist, Keith vaguely registered, and it imitated exactly the familiar stench of scorching sand of the desert. It reminded him of his own shack - back on earth - standing alone in solitude like a sole survivor, where he had felt somewhat safe in the uncertainty after Shiro’s disappearance. During the hottest of days, Keith would lie in the shade inside, but it would do nothing to relieve him of the heat that effectively kept him from moving – which was exactly how Keith felt at this moment, back in the present.

“–! Hng..!”

Except that it felt good this time.

The heat the tentacles projected was not unbearable and it made Keith feel a numb stinging wherever they passed, leaving him pleasantly weak and limp.

Pleasantly?

Keith frowned, the high of the spell broken. Had he forgotten something? With difficulty, he recalled being sent by Kolivan with two other Blades to meet with an agent of theirs within the Galran ranks. When they arrived they had quickly realised their spy had been found out, and in the assault, Keith was knocked out together with his team.

And then, when he came to – Haggar had been there. Had she said something?

A sharp moan escaped his lips when a tentacle moved over his nipple, twisting and teasing the hardened nub. “Ah– !”

Pay it no heed, forget about it, Keith’s hazy thoughts seemed to say, that isn’t important.

The tentacle around Keith’s neck began to tighten strongly, cutting off the air.

At first, Keith felt fine, but that lasted for only a grand second until it suddenly felt like his throat had given in, just as the rest of his mind and body had.

Keith’s neck caved in on itself and the snap of his muscles was audible throughout the room.

The force knocked Keith out momentarily, but when he came to he felt even less grounded than before.

The slick coming from the appendages rained down on his chin, cheek and over his eyelashes. The hot scorching smell invaded his senses once more, and Keith longingly reached out with his free arm.

The sleek tentacles were a dark translucent purple, almost liquid in nature, though its veins were visible on the surface, and pulsating in heat. The slick liquid seemed to be a glowing sort of yellow.

Keith’s hand completely missed it when he tried to grab one, his aim off in deliria. All he could think was that he wanted more of whatever they were doing to him.

Keith’s vision swam as the tentacles around his neck began to tighten even more, and, without the muscle strength to provide resistance, they stole away his oxygen at repetitive intervals.

The tentacles would pulsate, squeeze the life of out Keith, and then shortly release its grip before going back for another ferocious constriction.

Whenever his airstream was cut off Keith stopped thinking. His blood was pumping loudly in his head, muffling for himself the keening noises he was making. His mouth would part and his tongue would simply hang out, desperate for a single breath.

Which he was granted every time, right before he thought he was going to pass out. One single hackling inhale before he’d be deprived again.

Without air, with the slick covering his body, making him feel limp - needy, lacking, wanting more -, Keith felt somehow relaxed as the tentacles teasing his hair.

Keith’s eyes rolled back when very slim tentacles entered his ears. He wheezed and moaned, and he felt himself come all over the ground and the tentacles beneath him.

Yet not a moment of respite was given to him.

The tentacles in his ears were twirling, caressing the inner walls and whispering different sounds before they simultaneously clicked.

At the clicks, Keith’s mind went blank, and it took him longer and longer to wake up from it each time the sound resonated.

He wasn’t unaware during these moments, in fact, he became more and more conscious of the tentacles around his waist, caressing and smearing it with the tingling slick.

Both this pattern, as well as the violent squeezing around his throat, was repeated over and over again.

Keith was hard once more when he suddenly realised he wasn’t standing on the ground any longer. Hoisted in the air, his body was relentlessly arched backward to the will of the tentacles, his arms firmly locked down behind his back.

His legs, on the other hand, were easily spread apart, Keith being reduced to nothing but a keening and moaning ragdoll.

Keith’s eyes widened at the feeling of a tentacle at his entrance. He was about to voice his compliance and desire for it to finally fill him up when a sudden sense of clarity overcame him.

Where were the other Blades? – and most importantly: what were those things, and what were they doing?

Panic set in, and he gained restricted control over his limbs. He couldn’t breathe…! Keith wrestled but was unable to get his arms loose from the iron grip of the tentacles. It took a long moment before Keith could sparsely inhale, but the air around him made him feel drowsy again, and he slumped back momentarily before the tentacle squeezed again.

The tentacles in his ear starting vibrating along with their ministrations, and with increasing intensity continued their humming and clicking.

Keith firmly shut his eyes and tried to block out the sounds, the mist and the smell, aware how they must somehow be manipulating his mind. He attempted to think about his mission again. Kolivan must now have noticed that his Blades hadn’t been responding and –

Keith coughed when the realisation hit him. Knowledge or death. He and the two other Blades who had been captured wouldn’t be rescued; that was the Marmora way. He remembered that he had been the one to yell at Kolivan right before he had collapsed.

“The spy had been comprised! Do not come back, Haggar is –!”

With a start, Keith opened his eyes and with significant effort attempted to pierce through the haze with his gaze in the hope to see anything recognisable. There were only walls in the darkness, he couldn’t see anyone.

Haggar had to be behind this, however, Keith was certain of it.

When another moment came during which he could breathe for air he took it hesitantly, preparing himself for another dizzy spell.

Instead, a tentacle took its chance to ram itself into Keith’s mouth, forcing it wide open and hitting the back of his throat in its hurry to catch Keith off guard.

Keith choked around the appendage, trying to push it back out with his teeth and tongue, and lean back as far as he could in the hope of creating some distance.

The tentacle rumbled, and then suddenly the steady production of slick substance was increased tremendously inside Keith’s mouth.

Keith tried to gag and spit it out, but the tentacle had taken all the space inside of him, and only filled him up more and more with the fluids. Some of it made its way outside through tiny gaps between his lips and the appendage, but the majority he reflexively swallowed when he once again couldn’t breathe.

At the first few drops, Keith felt his body shutting down again, being drained from all the fight he had just barely regained. His eyes began to close to the point they were just barely open and the scent once again invaded his senses.

Keith’s mind drifted away again, as his body disobeyed his wishes and began to steadily drink the slick coming from the tentacle in his mouth. He felt it traveling in unreal quantities down his throat, creating bulges going down, visible from the outside.

He moaned around the tentacle and the sweet sounds in his ear clicked rapidly like they were encouraging him. Keith continued to swallow rhythmically as his thoughts were slowly muffled as if they were merely annoying noises being silenced by a heavy blanket.

Suddenly, the liquid was comforting, the smell reminded him of home again, and the appendage forced itself inside his ass, at once ravaging his walls, twirling and and pumping and going straight for that bundle of nerves inside of him that made Keith see stars when the tentacle eventually found it.

“Hmmng–!” Keith’s eyes rolled back as he moaned obscenely, throwing his hips against the tentacle intruding- please, more, please.

The tentacle exited only briefly before practically slamming back in, immediately attacking Keith’s most sensitive places.

Keith drank the liquid readily now, sucking and licking at the invading limb, mewling mindlessly. Around his neck, the appendage was still squeezing with even intervals, stimulating the bulges of liquid to go down faster, as well as causing bruises to appear. Bruises Keith didn’t - couldn’t - care about in his bliss.

The tentacle in his ass began to pump out the same liquid, together rapidly filling Keith up from both sides. The expanding sensation should have been painful, but it wasn’t. The only thing coming to Keith’s mind was how wonderfully full he felt, how amazing it was to have the slick dripping down his chin, his thighs, down his throat and up his stomach.

The tentacle drilled into him, against his inner walls, again and again, and then when the tentacles in his ear twisted just right inside, Keith came once more, this time all over himself and the tentacles.

He drooled and moaned, his head rolling back, being held up by more appendages.

But they weren’t done with him yet.

The tentacles in his ears went impossibly further inside to the point Keith couldn’t understand where he began and the tentacles ended.

But I shouldn’t heed this, Keith reasoned soundly, they feel wonderful inside me, filling me up with quintessence that I absorb so readily as if it was as I was meant to do it from the start.

Keith wanted to move his hips but found that he couldn’t anymore, instead the tentacles fulfilled his desires and pushed two more inside of him, producing more of the strange liquid - quintessence?

Keith distantly realised that he really shouldn’t have been able to hold this much of the substance and not burst, but he himself - had it really been himself? - knew that he was absorbing the quintessence.

Was that why he felt so strong as he lied limp in the midst of tentacles caressing him, teasing him, was that why he felt so alive?

Then the tentacles sped up, pushing themselves outside and then forcefully inside Keith again, pulsating so much Keith’s lips trembled under the vibrations.

The tentacles in Keith’s ear moved and something clicked inside his head.

Keith nearly purred in bliss and delight as he was hit there, right there.

He came harder than he ever remembered doing, completely satiated and spent. The tentacles released him, and they unceremoniously dropped him unto the ground.

But it didn’t hurt, nothing hurt. Not his throat - now that he, finally, finally! could breathe again -, nor his mouth or ass, nor his spine that previously had felt like it had been snapped.

Keith felt good, drifting in a bliss that refused to leave him be and let him rest. He remained where he had fallen, not moving a single inch, as he deliriously continued to moan and whimper.

Keith felt like he had done something right, as if he should be proud and be willing to be of use again in the future, as well as fulfill other important tasks.

And, distantly, he could hear clicking, seemingly coming from inside his own head.

**Author's Note:**

> If, you may always hit me up on [(Main/Multifandom) Tumblr](https://nighttjar.tumblr.com/) or my[(18+/nsfw) Tumblr](https://vanpoof.tumblr.com/).


End file.
